dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Mr.trollguy
Salutacions Ieppa!!! Merci per la feina que estas fent, aviam si mica en mica podem anar creixent. Un parell de coses: Les imatges posa'ls-hi nom en català, ja que per això és un wiki en català no? I l'altra és que els hi posis la llicència. Com que suposu que les agafes de l'anglesa o la castellana, la llicència que hi toca és Fairuse. Si no saps com posar-l'hi, demana'm-ho que t'ho explicaré tant bé com pugui. Cuideeet!!! Dani3po (disc.) Articles i més I estic d'acord, són molt pobres, però estan jo sol, la vritat que no hi han masses ganes de posar-se a editar història de personatges. Aviam si quan s'acabi l'estiu m'hi poso amb ganes. Tot i així estic content, quan vaig arribar a la wiki només hi havia 5 o 6 articles creats, així que millorar ho ha fet, això si, falta molt. Per les imatges no passa res d'on les treguis, simplement que alhora de pujar-les seria convenient ficar-hi el nom en català, per així tenir-ho tot en català Ah! i una altra cosa, enrecorda't de firmar quan deixis un missatge!! Bona feina de moment, a seguir millorant i creixent!!^^ Dani3po (disc.) Fusió Osti dons...si no recordu malament era Vegeku, o alguna cosa per l'estil. Fica-hi siuncas aquest nom, i com que aviat arribaran a la fusió d'ells pel 3xl, ja li canviarem el nom pel correcte. Per mi cap problema amb en goku i en Vegeta, jo aviam si em poso a completar episodis i després dons a seguir fent feina^^ Dani3po (disc.) Feina Quan tingui una estona em miraré faltes i tot això, veig que estas fent molta feina, guai!!^^ 14:46, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) Buu Iepaa!! He fet alguns canvis a en Buu, que et sembla? Així cada forma queda ben separada de les altres. Per cert, ja que has pujat les formes, si les trobes podries pujar les altres formes d'en Super Buu per llavors ficar-les a la plantilla amb un tabber? Ah! i sobre les lllicències, només cal que abans de pujar una imatge, si ho fas des d'aquí, on fica llicència has d'escollir la que hi correspon. Per a les imatges que ja estan pujades només cal anar a la imatge, clicar a editar i ficar-hi Llicència o la que correpongui, clar. Res més, bona feina, cuideeeet!!!^^ 07:48, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Traduccions Jo diria que era Gotrunks, a l'anime ho diuen així en català almenys. He canviat el nom de la pàgina per Gotrunks, però he deixat la redirecció de Gotenks, per si algú ho busca així. Per cert, quan deixis un missatge, et faria res de crear un apartat nou, en comptes d'escriure-ho a sota? Almenys per mi és més comode d'aquesta manera, a més de que queda més ordenat. Vagi bee!! 12:45, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bona Feina Tranquil, mica en mica se n'apren, procurar no fer fallos i llestos. Lo de les normes més que res és per prevenció, prefereixo ja des de bon començament que hi hagi unes normes escrites, per tal de que no hi hagi malentesos. Tranquil, ja ficaras la llicència quan puguis a les imatges que falten, com que no hi havia normes en aquell moment, no passa res, ara només és qüestió d'enrecordar-se de ficar-la quan es puja una imatge i llestos. Tu també estas fent una molt bona feina, amb els personatges m'estas ajudant molt, ja que els tenia força abandonats. Cuideeet!!^^ 00:40, set 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Imatges Iepaa!!! Dons per canviar el nom de les imatges s'ha de ser administrador o buròcrata. Com que aquesta wiki no la vaig crear jo, sino que la vaig adoptar, només tinc el rang d'administrador. Quan vinguin més usuaris, (que espero que vinguin), demanaré per ser buròcrata, d'aquesta manera, entre d'altres coses podré fer administradors a usuaris com tu. Per omplirme la discussió no pateixis, no em molesta pas. Tots els dubtes que tinguis, endavant, demana, i si te'ls puc solucionar jo encantat. 15:18, set 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Administradors Doncs t'explico. Aquesta wiki estava totalment inactiva i com que em feia gràcia adoptar-la, vaig fer una sol·licitud a la central demanant l'adopció, me la van acceptar i em van fer administrador per tal de que jo pogués editar a tot arreu (pensa que hi ha coses que si no ets administrador no pots fer). Per ser buròcrata, també s'ha de fer una sol·licitud, demanant un ascens, però sé que si ara la fes, em dirien que no perquè hi ha molt pocs usuaris actius (tu i jo de fet). Contu que si fossim 4 o 5 més usuaris que editessim regularment, llavors, si ho demanés, em podrien concedir el rang de buròcrata. Per entendre'ns, l'administrador (generalment) és el que s'ocupa de fer plantilles més complicades, de canviar els codis en els apartats MediaWiki, el que informa els usuaris i/o els sanciona amb bloquejos, etc... i un buròcrata pot fer les mateixes funcions que l'administrador però a més pot nomenar administradors a d'altres usuaris i és el que demana o notifica de problemes greus a la central de wikis. Per cert (un dia em mataras per tot el que m'enrollu explicant) aprofito per comentar-te un parell de coses, ara que m'han vingut al cap. *Saps en Freezer, que a les tranformacions, si passes per sobre del text taronja surt una imatge on es veu la forma? El color aquest t'agrada? Es que a mi no em convenç massa, sembla més aviat un enllaç que no pas un pop-up (que és com es diu això de que surti la imatge d'aquesta manera). Si ho veus igual que jo, pensa't un color que pugui quedar bé, que li canviaré. *Saps que als personatges, a la plantilla, hi ha l'apartat de "doblatgecat", és a dir, qui el dobla en català. No es que sigui imprescindible, però si hi penses, fica-ho. Per qui dobla a qui, jo ho trec d'aquestes adreces: **http://www.eldoblatge.com/fitxa/82 (per Bola de Drac) **http://www.eldoblatge.com/fitxa/84 (per Bola de Drac Z) **http://www.eldoblatge.com/fitxa/2106 (per Bola de Drac GT) **http://www.eldoblatge.com/fitxa/4641 (per Bola de Drac Z Kai) res més va, que prou cosa he escrit XD Cuideeet!!!^^ 11:42, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Goku Jr. Jo tinc entès que la Pan és l'avia d'en Goku Jr. Almenys, pel que sé d'anglès, "grandson" és nét i "grandmother" és àvia, que de fet és el que posa a l'espanyola, net i àvia. Lo del color del pop-up, ara provaré aviam que tal queda. I sobre l'Enric, ja el conec, és de la wiki de one piece en català, igual que jo. El que passa és que ara ha creat la central de wikis en català per coordinar totes les wikis en català, igual que hi ha la central en espanyol que fa el mateix amb les espanyoles. Ara hi ha poques en català, per això l'enric es dedica a voltar, per comprovar que siguin actives i tot això. Sobre que siguem pocs usuaris, no pateixis, imagino que com més artícles hi hagi més gent vindrà. Vagi beee!!!^^ 17:04, set 4, 2012 (UTC) :He provat el color que m'has dit, però no m'ha convençut, hi he posat un verd oliva, com ho veus? 17:14, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Coses varies Reversor és un altre càrrec, que està per sota de administrador. La seva feina principial és revertit les edicions d'usuaris que han vandalitzat. Cadascú té els seus gustos, totalment d'acord. I tranquil, jo també acabu les vacances, el dia 12 mi tornu a posar així que tampoc podré fer massa feina. Tranquil, tampoc cal estar editant cada dos per tres. Jo almenys intentare entrar a la wiki sovint, encara que sigui per fer posar 2 línies d'història d'un personatge. De personatges, com tu vulguis, si vols fer en Broly endavant. Llavors ens posem a completar els personatges amb història i tot això, com ho veus? 22:37, set 4, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Yepa!! Gràcies a l'esforç de molta gent, hem aconseguit activar els spotlights en català!! Un spotlight és un anunci que es publica en altres wikis. Això serveix, entre d'altres coses, perquè vinguin més usuaris a les wikis. Per fer-ho cal una frase curta, que enganxi, i una imatge. Jo hi he pensat una mica i se m'ha acudit això: la frase seria Podras fer realitat els teus desitjos? i la imatge havia pensat en aquesta. Que et sembla? Si tens una idea millor, no dubtis!! 22:27, set 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dragon Ball Multiuniverse Si, no fa gaire que ho havia vist lo de multiuniverse, esta guapu. M'alegru que t'agradin els canvis que hi estic fent. Si tens alguna suggerència a fer ja saps! De moment estic fent provatures, aviam que tal queda tot Cuideeet!!! 14:04, set 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spotlight Tens raó, ho havia vist i no vaig pensar a contestar-te. Li vaig comentar a l'Enric, i em va dir que no estava malament, però que era massa llarga. De moment farem servir la que vaig proposar jo, i si més endavant tornem a fer un spotlight, (que espero que si) ja posarem més propostes, aviam que tal surt. De totes maneres, gràcies per pensar-ne un!!^^ Cuideeet!! 09:58, set 9, 2012 (UTC) Xat Si pots conectat al xat, que t'explico tot, que amb lo que menrollu jo pels missatges seria massa llarg. 15:30, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Apartats Iepaa!!! Que et sembla com ha quedat en Son Goku? Queda bé axi amb apartats no? Així la informació queda com més separada i les pàgines no tenen tanta lletra. Que et sembla, per en Vegeta també ho fem igual no? Que igual que en Goku té força cosa per explicar, tant de transformacions com d'història, aparença, etc... Si vols provar tu de fer-ho, aviam que tal et surt, jo cap problema, sinó dons m'ho dius i ja està. Vagi bee, cuideeet!! 20:27, set 18, 2012 (UTC) :Com vols dir, crear una pàgina que sigui: "Vegeta superguerrer", una altra que es digui "Vegeta superguerrer nivell 2", una altra que es digui "Vegeta Ozaru", ...? Perquè si et refereixes a això, a mi no em sembla bona idea...ja sé que a la espanyola ho fan i precisament, com que he vist com queda, no em conveç. Si et refereixes a una altra cosa dons no acabu d'entendre a que et refereixes. Fes una prova aviam com queda. : 16:16, set 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Vale, ja ho pillo. Osigui, que seria la pàgina de Son Goku/Transformacions però amb una plantilla per cada transformació, no pas com ho he ficat jo que hi ha una mica de descripció i llestos...si, pot quedar bé, ja faré una plantilla transformacions dons, a l'estil de la "personatge" però amb menys informació. La gràcia està en que des de la pàgina principal es pugui accedir a la sub-pàgina i a l'inrevés, així que convindria ficar-hi alguna cosa com el que vaig fer per en Goku, separar-ho per seccions. M'hi poso a fer la plantilla, faré un exemple amb en Goku, aviam si és el que et referies i ho he entès bé i ja em diras el que. Cuideet!!^^ :::He fet la Plantilla:transformacions, si creus que li falta algun apartat digam-ho. També he fet una prova, com ho veus? :: 18:35, set 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Apartats 2 Obru un nou apartat, que sinó aquell quedava massa llargXD Si, t'ha quedat força bé. Això de que no et queda en línia amb el text és perquè no fas servir la plantilla . Aquesta plantilla, el que fa, és que mmm...com t'ho explico...mmm...baixar el text fins que no troba res als costats, és a dir, per sota de la plantilla transformacions en aquest cas. Per cert, d'en Goku ja me n'ocupare jo de les seves transformacions, mica en mica ja aniré completant-ho tot. 07:55, set 24, 2012 (UTC) Doblatge Dons si, tens tota la raó. El que passa es que n'hi surten 2 de diferents, no se si es que inicialment ho feien uns i van canviar o qupe, ja que canvien tots. Ara mateix m'hi poso a canviar-los, ben vist!^^ 20:24, set 25, 2012 (UTC) :Vale, ja ho he descobert, fins a l'episodi 26 hi havia un equip de doblatge, i del 27 endavant, els dobladors eren uns altres. Siuncas ho especifiquem i llestos. Per cert, quan pugis imatges, enrecorda't de posar la llicència. Cuideet!!^^ : 17:47, oct 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Ei Arze!! Tranquil, la feina és el primer. Dons si, mica en mica he anat fent cosetes, menys del que m'agradaria, però he estat enfeinat també. Dons per llegir el manga, hi ha diversos llocs. Jo et recomanu animextremist i submanga. Espero que t'agradi, cuideet!!! 20:08, oct 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Adoptar una Wiki Dons és fàcil això, has d'anar aqui, clicar a "Solicitar una Adopcion" i omplir tot el que et demanen. Sort amb l'adopció! I jo encantat si segueixes aquí també!!^^ Cuideet!! 15:24, oct 13, 2012 (UTC) :Jo crec que si, has fet moltes edicions, saps fer servir codis, pujar imatges,... per tant jo penso que si. A més, jo estic a favor de que et fagin administrador, al veure que hi havia propostes, anava a dir-t'ho que ho provessis, (jo pensava que si hi havia algun administrador actiu no podies fer la sol·licitud) però se m'ha anat del cap, a més de que havia d'anar a treballar i anava just de temps per enrotllar-me. Prova-ho, aviam que et diuen. :Pd:Quan pugis imatges pensa amb les llicències home! XD Cuideeet!!! :User:Dani3po 19:50, oct 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pel·lícules És bona idea, a la que tingui una estona m'hi poso. Això dels codis és pràctica, ser administrador no ho fa més fàcil, per desgracia. Per cert, s'escriu: Pel·lícules, i no pas pél·licules 14:28, oct 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Intro:Son Gohan es el teu nom Dons si, tens tota la raó! I de fet té lògica, al provenir del doblatge francès.. mira que sabia que el doblatge era en referència al francès, però no se'm va ocorrer que la cançó també podia ser-ho. Ja ho he especificat a la pàgina. Per cert, sobre si és "el meu nom" o "el teu nom", tinc els meus dubtes sé molt poc de francès, però la cançó, si no ho entenc malament, diu: "Je suis le Son Gohan", que vol dir: "Jo sóc en Son Gohan", així que ns...miraré d'esbrinar-ho. per si vols veurel et deixo l'original remasteritzat, que és com va arribar aqui. Cuideeet!!^^ 14:48, oct 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Manga Dons si, fem això que dius, anirà més bé a l'hora de classificar User:Dani3po :Si, tranquil ho tinc present, ja t'he dit que encara no l'havia acabat. L'he agafat de One Piece, i m'ha donat temps a canviar-hi poques coses, ja que havia d'anar a treballar. : 20:42, oct 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Eiii, moltes felicitats per haver arribat a administrador! Ara veuras que pots fer més coses, com ara borrar artícles o imatges, editar a llocs que abans no podies i coses per l'estil. Des d'aqui podràs fer moltes més coses. Ja he vist els canvis de la navegació, estan bé, així és més fàcil accedir a la informació. Miraré de conectarme a la tarda-vespre, però no ho se segur, demà tinc un examen i toca estudiar XD Cuideeet!! 10:03, oct 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Llicències Aviam, són varies cosetes això de les llicències. Primer dir-te que això de les llicències és important, més que res, per temes de drets d'autor, i que en cas de no tenir una imatge llicència, podrien demandar-te si no se n'hi fica. Però deixant de banda això i anant al gra. Primer has de crear les plantilles de les llicències pròpia, Fairuse i captura de pantalla. Aquestes tres són les bàsiques. (si vols, crea també la de llicència desconeguda. Un cop creades, has d'anar a MediaWiki:Licenses, copiar el que t'interessa (jo hi tinc les 4 que té indicat), i llavors enganxar-ho al mateix lloc a death Note. Si tens alguna complicació, tu demana e?!? XD Cuideet!!! 12:18, nov 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episodis Nous Kai? Iepa!! Si, he sentit alguna cosa. Esperem que sigui veritat! I sobre posar-ho a al portada, jo m'esperaria a que hi hagués alguna notícia segura. Com va per death note? Espero que be, cuideet!! 22:32, nov 7, 2012 (UTC) Logros Pels logros és fàcil, has d'anar aqui i activar-los (a part hi ha altres cosetes que són interessants) i sobre els nous episodis de kai, esperem que vinguin de veritat doncs!!^^ Deunidó la de feina que ha fet a deathnote, felicitats^^ 22:16, nov 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Multiverse Wiki Tranquil, agafa el que et faci falta, per mi cap problema. Si necessites ajuda amb codis i puc ajudar-te, només cal que ho diguis. El que això si, si ara amb al de death note tens feina, ara a més amb multiverse...XD Com que també segueixo multiverse, miraré de donar-te un cop de mà quan pugui, amb faltes, codis i coses per l'estil oki? Cuideet!!^^ 21:11, nov 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:La sèrie de la teva vida Dons si, si que conec el llibre i encara millor, m'el vaig comprar (i el tinc firmat per en Joan Sanz i en Marc Zanni^^ Si que estaria bé fer la pàgina, però penso que hauriem de deixar-ho per més endavant. De moment miro de completar personatges que, pobrets, estan amb molt poc contingut, aviam si així vé més gent també a donar un cop de mà. Mica en mica, tot al seu temps. Tot i així, bona idea, aviam si quan acabi dels examens puc avançar força feina i fer la pàgina de "la sèrie de la teva vida". Pd:Per cert, he vist que vas fent amb multiverse i que vas estar provant els interwikis cap a altres idiomes, però que no et va funcionar. Això és perquè primer els has de sol·licitar a la central. Dani3po (disc.) Re:Continuació Kai Si, ja ho he vist, ja està be com ho has posat. per cert, l'enquesta la trauré, la majoria d'articles estan sense acabar, no te massa sentit fer-ne una ara. Més endavant ja ho farem, no hi ha pressa. Ara toca acabar-los. Cuideet!!^^ 15:29, nov 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Navegador/Enemics Bola de Drac GT ho vaig treure sense voler, fallo meu. I si ho he posat en files de 5 és perquè tot i que mentre editis no es veu bé, quan vagi a la portada és el tamany adequat, per això ho vaig posar així. (yo tampoc ho veig sencer al meu ordinador. T'ho deixo en files de 3 de nou com ho tenies i quan acabis de fer-loa ho poses en files de 5 i cap a la portada! Va, vagi bee!! 08:32, des 1, 2012 (UTC) :Vale, Fitxer:Androides portada.jpg. Ara tot teu. per cert, si pots torna a fer en Freezer, queveig que té les cantonades diferents. : 17:17, des 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Música Bona pregunta Doncs...mmm...yo faria una pàgina, que es digués Banda Sonora, o alguna cosa per l'estil, i llavors classificar les cançons per temporades (BD, Z, GT) i per sagues. Em sona que hi ha CD amb la banda sonora, de manera que ens aniria bé per saber els títols i tot això... no se, com tu vegis, yo era una cosa que pensava deixar-ho per bastant més endavant, però si t'hi vols posar, jo faria això. 18:20, des 6, 2012 (UTC) :Per cert, els arxius ogg els hi poso llicència pròpia, perquè com que el que és la conversió i tot això ho fa un mateix... A més, els hi poso la Categoria:Arxius de so, per així classificar tot el que es puja. Banda Sonora Ei Arze! He fet la plantilla:Llista de cançons, perquè així quedin més ordenades totes les cançons de cada CD (em falta acabar de pulir-la una mica encara). He vist que has fet la plantilla:Àlbum. La arreglaré una mica, per tal de que quedi horitzontal, que sinó, posant la Àlbum i una llista a sota, sigui amb plantilla o amb codis, queda un espai entremig que no queda massa bé. Veig que te n'has sortit prou bé amb la plantilla!^^ Bona feina, cuideeet!!^^ 13:46, des 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tornada Tranquil, no passa res. Yo aquests dies he estat una mica inactiu també, fent molt poca cosa, ara sembla que m'hi he posat amb mes força. Han anat be aquests dies que has estat fora? Espero que si, cuideet!!^^ 13:01, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey! Eis!!! Com va això?!? Espero que bé!! Jo bé, vaig fent, molta feina de la uni aquests dies, examens finals i tot això, aviam si de cara a l'estiu i puc fotre una mica de canya a les wikis. Espero veure't per aqui aviat, cuideeet!!^^ 17:13, maig 9, 2013 (UTC)